Heart of Fire
by Celestial Lady
Summary: Twenty years after the fellowship, Aragorn's daughter is as fiesty and sharp tongued as she is beautiful. However, she rejects her betrothal to Legolas. Can Legolas find a way to tame her heart or is he getting more than what he bargained for?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, you know the drill. Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien, not me. However, Vanadil and all other characters not in the book are mine. 

A/N: This takes place twenty years after the fellowship. It has been a while since I read the books and I'm beginning to reread them, so please excuse me for any plot errors I may have made. Feel free to point out any mistakes, but please do it _nicely._ Please give me reviews! Flames will be promptly put out with my handy-dandy fire extinguisher that I keep on hand for such occasions. However, constructive criticism is welcome.

Chapter 1

Vanadil carefully crept along the stone wall of the castle as to not to be seen. Although she was aware that she was disobeying her father's wishes, it was of little concern in her mind. Gazing into the distance, she sighted the gift of the morning sun rising above the trees. She knew she must work quickly as, in this case, light was her enemy. 

Making her way through the shadows to the large, iron gate, she absentmindedly thought back to her quiver, wishing she had added a few more arrows. Evil seemed to be stirring in the nearby lands, and she could not afford to be caught off guard. Slinking stealthily across the ground, she smiled at the thought of what the new day might bring. She knew her father would be furious, but this did not bother her, as she was often disobeying him. 

In truth, she would rather cut off her right hand than live the sheltered life of a princess. Although Vanadil hardly looked like royalty in her tunic, boots and leggings, she was in fact the daughter of Aragorn, son of Arathorn. She easily slipped by the guards unnoticed and sighed in relief. The hard task was done. She hated the ordeal she was forced to undertake to simply leave the castle, but her freedom was worth it. She belonged in the forest, among the trees and animals. 

Silently greeting the coming day, Vanadil jogged across the land toward the dense stretch of woods that stood not far from the castle, but far enough that she felt secluded from the rest of the world. Slowing her pace to a brisk walk, once in the cover of the trees, she inhaled deeply and sighed. The trees seemed to sing a welcome and the cool air danced delicately upon her face. 

Making her way through the foliage, she kept her attention to any stray sound, indicating an enemy. Satisfied that her surroundings were secure, she walked over to an old familiar tree. Like a friend, the tree seemed to respond to her moods. Although most speculated the very idea as preposterous, Vanadil knew that it was the small amount of elven blood flowing through her veins. 

Leaping gracefully onto a sturdy branch, Vanadil continued to make her way up the tree, not settling until she had reached her familiar spot. She loved the feeling of being up high. Here she could see many things and had a new perspective of the whole world. It was here that she found contentment.

The frenzied chattering of a gray squirrel caught her attention and she looked up at it, smiling. It seemed to her that animals were the only ones who truly understood her. For some reason, she had always had a way with them, almost as if she could read their minds. The squirrel hesitantly made its way down the branch, closer to her. Gently holding out her hand, Vanadil mentally beckoned it to come closer. Suddenly, the squirrel fled back up the tree, disappearing into the thick canopy of leaves. Alarmed by its peculiar reaction, she quickly glanced down below her in attempts to discover what had frightened the animal so.

Four men, mounted on horseback, carefully picked their way along the path, as though not wanting to disturb anything. As she looked closer, she could see that they were not, in fact, men but elves. One had blond hair and looked very regal while the other three had darker hair and a bit darker complexion. 

Suddenly, the blond haired elf glanced up into the tree were Vanadil was sitting. She visibly stiffened and hoped that he had not seen her location. He had.

Knowing she had been sighted, Vanadil glared challengingly down at the intruders.

Although surprised to see someone perched on a tree branch, the blonde elf first spoke, "Are you from Gondor?"

Gracefully leaping down to the ground, Vanadil replied, "Aye, but what business is it of yours?"

Taken back by her abrupt answer, he nodded and answered, "We wish to meet with the king as he is expecting us."

Before she could answer, one of the brown haired ones spoke, "Mayhap you could tell us what business you have in a tree and in these woods alone."

"Mayhap you could tell me who you think you are as to question my presence anywhere?" she shot back, automatically irritated by his question.

Holding up his hands in defense, the blond stood between them, obviously amused by her short temper and sharp tongue. "My name is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and my men and I were merely passing through. We meant no intrusion of any sort, and wish to be on our way."

Vanadil stiffened once more at the mention of his name. Aye, she had heard it spoken many times among the household. Not only did he accompany her father twenty years ago as a member of the fellowship set out to destroy the One Ring, but she had heard his name spoken to her on a much more personal level. He was her betrothed. A future joining decided at her birth nineteen years before. Once she had been old enough to understand and learn of this agreement, she resented the fact that she would one day be forced to marry for political reasons. Moreover, she would be forced to marry someone she scarcely knew.

A smile spread across her lips as she realized one thing. The prince was unaware of who she really was, probably thinking she was merely a peasant out hunting. Also, he had not asked for her name, meaning she was not obligated to reveal it to him. 

Nodding in agreement, she answered, "Very well. Yonder lies the great castle of Gondor where you will find the king who you say is expecting you."

The four passed by, and Vanadil fought the urge to laugh at the fact she had successfully kept her identity a secret. However, as she watched the figures disappear down the path, a chilling thought crept into her mind. She had just realized the only reason Legolas could be here to speak to her father. He had come to claim his bride.

After waiting for a while to make sure they were out of sight, Vanadil slowly began to return to the castle in hopes of finding out his intentions, without being noticed, of course. 

As she quickly walked down the main corridor of the castle, her mind hastily thought of methods of escaping what seemed to be an impossible fate. Although she did not have a plan at the present time, she was sure, beyond a doubt that she would come up with one in time.

Turning the corner, the sight before her stopped her in her tracks. Her father was speaking earnestly with Legolas, and the two seemed deep in conversation. Frantically hoping her presence had not been detected, she cautiously proceeded to back up. Unfortunately, she had been spied by her father, who summoned her over.

She could feel her father's frustration burn upon her skin as he spoke, "Honestly, Vanadil. Could you have not dressed appropriately for the arrival of your betrothed?"

Shooting a glare at Legolas, she could not help but detect the hint of recognition in his eyes, mixed with surprise. Looking her father in the eye, she replied, "Nay, father. I was told not of his arrival. How was I to dress accordingly?"

"That would have not been an issue if you would follow my requests and dress properly as a princess should."

Forcing herself to stay as calm as possible, she shot back, "Requests? Mayhap you make them sound like orders!"

Ignoring her outburst, he quickly changed the subject, "Vanadil, I believe it is the time to officially meet your future husband."

"We've already met." She grumbled.

"Alas, you did not give me the pleasure of your name, Milady." A soft voice beside her spoke. Casting a glance at Legolas, she could help but feel surprised. From his confident and regal stature, she would not have expected such a polite response, especially toward a girl who had just talked back to her father.

Turning back toward Aragorn, Vanadil spoke once more, "I shan't marry him, Father."

Turning his firm look into one of amusement, Aragorn replied, "Is that so? Who, then, shall you be marrying?"

"No one. I fail to see why we need go over this discussion again, Father. I am not some silly whim who needs protection and to be taken care of. I'll be no one's property and in that case, be a burden to no one."

Giving a short laugh, Aragorn met her glare, "It is too late for such decisions and declarations, daughter. It would make your life much more pleasant if you would decide to accept the facts as they are."

"We shall see," she replied coldly before spinning on her heel and making her way to the stables, despite her fathers calls to her.

A/N: There you go! First chapter done! I sincerely hoped you like it and Chapter 2 will be up ASAP. As I said before, please review!! I love feedback!


	2. A Cunning Mind

Disclaimer:I don't own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to Tolkien. However, Vanadil and all other characters not in the original story are mine.

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon! As always, please read and review! I'm getting a major idea surge with this story. I guess my muse has been working overtime.

Chapter 2

A Cunning Mind

Walking briskly down the long corridor, Vanadil stopped when she saw her mother's familiar figure before her. Smiling slightly, Vanadil made her way to her mother's side. She had always gotten along well with her mother, unlike her father. She knew her father loved her mother dearly and vice versa, but she couldn't help but want to pull her mother to her side of the battle.

"Mother, what is this nonsense with father and Prince Legolas?" she asked tentatively, hoping she could acquire as much information about the dilemma as possible.

Her mother turned to her and smiled a welcome, "Vanadil, 'tis time for you be wed to your betrothed. Many long years have gone by of waiting for the right time, and your father and I have decided that the time has come."

"What if I refuse?" was Vanadil's next question. Her mother saw the resistance in her eyes and knew Vanadil would not give into their wishes so easily.

"You have no choice, my daughter. This was a decision made long ago, a contract not easily broken."

Although she felt a wave of despair wash over her, deep inside Vanadil had a small shimmer of hope. Such an agreement was not _easily_ broken, but not impossible. She would merely have to find a way to make her parents agree to annul the arrangement. 

"There's to be a banquet tonight in order to welcome Prince Legolas's arrival. You're to be there as you're the reason he's here." Her mother continued.

Vanadil managed to hide her feeling of dismay and nodded, "Very well then." 

Her mother looked at her and replied, "Try to act accordingly, Vana. You know if you don't, you shall be spending the rest of the week easing your father's temper." 

"Nay, Mother. I only add fuel to the fire. You're the one to ease his temper, not I." Quickly, bidding her mother a parting, she continued to her original destination of the stables.

Once she entered the dim light of the stables, Vanadil began to relax, inhaling the smell of sweet straw and horses. It was true that she was more at ease around animals rather than people, a quality that she actually took pride in. Walking silently along the aisle, she was relieved to find the barn empty, the stable hands gone for the day, leaving Vanadil alone. 

Sending out a long, low whistle, she stopped a few feet in front of a stall. A tall bay horse nickered a greeting as he quickly stuck his head out over the top of the half door. Smiling to herself, she reached into the pocket of her tunic and pulled out a lump of sugar, strategically swiped from this morning's tea ingredients. The bay colt eagerly took it from her outstretched palm. Her father had always accused Vanadil of spoiling him, but she didn't care. This horse was special.

Quickly unlocking the large wooden trunk in front of the stall, she retrieved a soft brush and walked into the stall, careful to fasten the door behind her. He was a master escape artist and would have already been out in the aisle, given the chance. Softly humming to herself as she began to brush the thin layer of dust from his sleek coat, she thought about her feelings when she had first seen him four years ago.

He had been born in this very stable, but his mother had died not long after his birth. Vanadil had taken an instant liking to him from the first time she laid eyes on him. She refused to give the small colt up for the dead and insisted on bottle feeding him goat's milk. The young foal flourished under her care and she christened him with the name, Eledhwen, meaning "Elven Light". It was said that her talent with animals, due to the bit of Elven blood in her, gave this colt a new light to live by. Before long, Eledhwen formed a strong bond with Vanadil.

Her father had finally relented and made the horse hers on her next birthday. Vanadil had been overjoyed. She had feared that he would have been used in battle, which was just as risky for the horses as it was for the warriors. Gently whisking away the veil of dust that had settled upon him, she smiled in contentment.

"You look much more pleasant when you are smiling." A voice cut through her thoughts. Startled, she dropped the brush she was holding and in the process, spooked Eledhwen who retreated to the corner. Whirling around, she was ready to dish out a sharp retort to the intruder, but stopped short when she saw who it was. It was Legolas.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. She hated to be surprised by anyone, let alone someone she did not wish to see.

"I was merely seeing to my horse. I could ask that very question to you, Vanadil." Legolas replied, either oblivious to her harsh tone or ignoring it. Vanadil couldn't tell which was accurate.

"Well, in that case, Prince Legolas, I'm seeing to _my_ horse." She motioned to Eledhwen, who was cautiously making his way to the front of the stall. 

Smiling, Legolas remarked, "Magnificent animal. Please, feel welcome to call me Legolas. I feel uncomfortable when you address me so formally."

Giving a curt nod, Vanadil reached down to pick up the brush that had fallen from her grasp. "I suppose you wish to escort me to the banquet tonight." She asked tentatively.

"Aye, if you so wish it of me." He answered. 

Vanadil looked at him for a moment, as if considering his offer, then shook her head, "Nay, Legolas. I need no escorting in my own home. Do not trouble yourself with such a burden."

She quickly turned back to Eledhwen and continued to work on his coat. She knew her actions were rude, but it worried her not. Vanadil could feel his eyes on her as she worked, but she ignored him in hopes that he would take the hint and leave. After a few minutes, she stole a glance over her shoulder and saw that her betrothed was gone. Smiling to herself, she felt elated. She had won this round.

Later that evening, Vanadil sat in her room, as one of her handmaidens wove fresh blue flowers into her hair. The banquet would not be starting for another hour, but she wanted to be ready in plenty of time to leave early in case Legolas decided to escort her anyway. That way, she could be gone before he arrived at her room. 

As the handmaiden finished and gently brushed out her hair, Vanadil couldn't help but feel awkward. She hated being dressed in such clothes. The long gown felt strange as it clung to her legs, and she felt as though she was tangled in her bedsheets after a horrific nightmare. At least some good would come from her being dressed in such garments. It would give one less thing for her father to chastise her for.

She couldn't help but wish, for the hundredth time that she had been born a son instead of a daughter. She had often heard that her father had longed for a son but in turn, received a daughter. Vanadil figured this was another cause for tension between them.

Her thoughts quickly turned back to the approaching banquet as the handmaiden draped a soft blue mantle over her shoulders, matching the color of her gown. She had to admit she looked very elegant. However, elegance mattered not to her. Sighing, she knew that there was no way around it. _Nay, nothing was settled yet,_ she reminded herself. Although she had not found a way out of tonight's festivities, she should not surrender so easily to her "impending doom."

Hearing the door close behind her, she knew she was now alone. Calmly gazing out her window at the setting sun, she refused to give in so easily. It was not her style to quit without a fight. Whereas she might be forced to marry Legolas in the end, she would certainly not give either him or her parents an easy time in the meantime. 

Making her way toward the door, Vanadil grimaced as she felt the excess material that she wore swish around her legs as she walked. Pulling open the door as delicately as possible as to make the least amount of noise, she silently slipped out of her room and down the large staircase to the banquet hall.

A/N: As said before, Chapter 3 will be up soon. I'm really enjoying writing this and I think Vanadil is a fun character to write. I'm sort of having a poll for these first two chapters. I know there are only two chapters but what do you think of Vanadil so far? Do you think she's: A.) Fiery and independentB.) A spoiled brat C.) Confused and misunderstoodD.) All of the aboveE.) None of the above. If there are any other comments you want to add about her, I'm all ears. I'm still experimenting with her personality so let me know! 


	3. Strange Thoughts

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter but it should be getting better in the following chapters. I won't be updating for about a week after Chapter 3 since I will be gone during Spring Break. Yay! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and comments. I think some of you have pointed out some really good things that needed attention. Thanks again!

Chapter 3

Strange Thoughts

Vanadil slowly made her way down the staircase that led to the large banquet hall. For a fleeting moment, she had considered not being present at all but knew she could not embarrass her parents. Sighing, she walked through the oak doors and saw the festivities going on around her. There was lighthearted music, cheerful laughter, and the tables were covered in food.

Briefly, Vanadil caught the scent of the meal and she realized she was hungrier than she thought. However, her mind quickly drifted back to the reason she was here, and her appetite left as quickly as it came. 

She wandered over to where her parents were seated and quickly found a vacant chair beside her mother. Vanadil glanced around and saw with relief, that Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Feeling the knot in her stomach slowly unwind, she looked back at her mother and smiled. 

"I made a point to be early this time, seeing as I'm always late." She remarked.

At that, Aragorn smiled, "I'm glad to see you are making an effort."

Nodding slightly, Vanadil took another chance to catch a glimpse of the activity around her. She had grown accustomed to such festivities over time. Knowing Legolas could arrive at any minute, Vanadil fidgeted uncomfortably, wishing with all her might that she could somehow become invisible. She would much rather be spending time with Eledhwen, or at the very least, in her room by herself.

The sudden feel of a hand on her shoulder made her jump in surprise. Looking up, she saw that Legolas had, in fact, arrived without her noticing. Glaring at him for startling her, Vanadil remained silent not wanting to give him the notion that she had been anticipating his arrival. Aye, in truth she had been but not for the same purpose he would have wanted.

"I am pleased to see you here, Vanadil." He spoke softly. 

For some frustrating reason, Vanadil could not find the intense sharpness she wanted to counter his words with when he spoke to her in that manner. Narrowing her eyes, she firmly replied, "Is that so? You and I both know that I had no choice in the matter."

Ignoring her harsh remark, Legolas continued, "You look quite a vision tonight."

"Aye, but a vision of what?" she exclaimed, challengingly. She enjoyed toying with others' words, a pastime she had long found amusing. It normally left people in a state of confusion or dismay. She would have been satisfied with either response from Legolas. 

In truth, she did not trust anything male, whether it be man or elf. They were much too dominating in her opinion, and the thought of being under such control frightened her. She did not want someone to crush her free spirit.

Much to her disappointment, Legolas simply smiled and took her hand in his. His hand was soft and warm, but Vanadil stubbornly ignored it. Although she knew most maidens would swoon at his touch, Vanadil refused to give in to such ladylike passions. 

Gritting her teeth, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Smiling once again, he answered, "I am asking you to dance, Milady."

Feeling frustration burn within her, Vanadil knew she couldn't decline as it would be insulting to him and in turn, insulting to her parents. Although she would take great delight in mildly offending him, she would rather die before doing such to her father and especially her mother.

She knew that he realized this, and in turn had snared her into a trap. Glaring back at him, she reluctantly stood as he led her away from her seat. Aye, he was quite cunning indeed.

Later that night, after the banquet, Vanadil decided she would talk to her mother once and for all about the matter. She was sure her mother would understand and in turn, be willing to convince her father to annul the betrothal. She had timed her meeting perfectly as her father was gone speaking with Legolas and some other noblemen, so she could speak to her mother privately in her chambers. 

Knocking softly on her door, Vanadil quickly heard her mother softly beckon her to come in. Smiling, she pushed open the door and just as quickly, shut it behind her.

"Mother, I need to speak with you." She began.

Arwen nodded and motioned for her to come fourth. "It is about Legolas. I see you can not get him off your mind, dear daughter."

Vanadil winced and replied, "Aye, mother but I wish I could. The very thought of him turns my stomach so."

Her mother smiled, "Mayhap your stomach turns for the fact your feelings towards him grow?"

Rolling her eyes, Vanadil snorted, "Nay! Not the feelings you wish me to feel."

"Vanadil, what is it that makes you loathe him so? Mayhap you could give him more than just a brief chance to prove his worth to you. For many seasons I have known Legolas and he is a valiant elf." 

Vanadil opened her mouth to reply but was silenced by a quick wave of her mother's hand as she continued. "Vanadil, if you let him love you, he'll will be willing to do anything for you as it will make you happy. He will not oppress you."

She shot her mother a surprised look. How could she have known that was one of Vanadil's fears?

Seeing her comment hit home, Arwen replied, "You know your father would not have agreed to the betrothal if he thought it not in the best interest for you. He loves you dearly and wishes more than anything for your happiness. For this reason, he worries when you leave unexpectedly as you often do. The worry causes him to be quite cross with you sometimes."

Vanadil took a moment to think over her mother's words. Could it be true that her father cared more about her than she thought? And what of Legolas? Had her stubbornness really blinded her as to who he really was? Could her mother be right about the matter? She had never doubted her mother's words before and found little reason to do so this time. Bidding her mother good night, she quietly left the room and walked back to her own chambers still milling over her questions that kept appearing in her mind.

A/N: There's the 3rd one! As always, please Read and Review!


	4. Encounter in the Stable

Chapter 4

Encounter in the Stable

The next morning, the first rays of the sun's light streamed through the window and splashed across Vanadil's face. Squeezing her eyes tighter shut, Vanadil quickly rolled over as to avoid the annoying beam that wished to wake her. She could hear the distant footsteps and voices that told her the rest of the castle was awake, and it was time for the new day to begin. However, she wanted no part of it. Her thoughts and emotions were churning in confusion and her only wish was to remain in bed and shut out the rest of the world. She soon came to realize her wish would not be granted.

A sharp knock erupted from the other side of the door, jarring Vanadil from her drowsy state of consciousness. Twisting the silken edge of her bedsheet around her hand, she jerked it up and over her head, hoping it would mask the reality of the world. The knocking persisted and Vanadil opened one eye, but dared not to uncover her face. She could hear the door open and heavy footsteps approach the side of her bed. Tensing, she awaited the feel of the sheet to be yanked back. However, it never came. 

Finally, her curiosity got the better of her and she gingerly pulled it down, revealing her face, and peered up at the intruder. She had half hoped it had been one of the handmaidens but winced when she saw the amused face of her father looking down upon her. 

"How does one expect to accomplish anything the day shall bring if she plans to stay in bed all day?" he asked.

Her mind was still too clouded with sleep to come up with a witty answer, so Vanadil simply shrugged. 

"I expect to see you downstairs in an hour's time, Vanadil." He said as he turned and left her chamber. Sitting up in defeat, Vanadil tried to push the feeling of annoyance from her mind. Her father was right; there was no sense in hiding from her problems.

A few minutes later, Vanadil hastily brushed her hair, pulling it back at the nape of her neck and began to search for her boots. She discovered them pushed carelessly under her bed and quickly bent down to retrieve them. She saw no sense in totally changing her appearance just for a guest, whether it be her betrothed or some other noble. As with any other day, she would be clothed in her faithful tunic and leggings. Pulling on her boots, she thought about what confusion this day might hold in store for her. The previous day had been appalling enough, but at least today she would be prepared for anything. Had she not been caught off guard yesterday, she might have handled it better and more in stride.

Taking a few hesitant steps outside the comfort of her room, Vanadil breathed a sigh of relief when she realized there was not a soul to be seen. She felt the worries of the previous day lifted from her shoulders and a new light shine upon her. Lightly springing down the stairs, she slowed to a walk as she made her way into the dining hall for a quick breakfast. 

Plucking an apple from one of the many baskets place upon the rows of tables, she decided she would make her appearance brief, as there was much she wished to do that day. As she turned to leave, a sudden thought struck her, and she turned back to grab an extra apple for Eledhwen. The hall was bustling with the usual activity, so she found it quite easily to exit unnoticed through the hall's great doors. 

Legolas looked up from the conversation he had been half listening to, in time to see his betrothed stealthily leave the dining hall, her presence going unnoticed to most. He wondered were she could possibly be going so early in the day. Politely excusing himself, he decided he would follow her in hopes to learn more about the girl who intrigued him so. 

He did not know why he felt drawn to her like a moth to the flame, but he knew, without doubt, that she was unlike any maiden he had ever known. Her spirit seemed to make her glow, and he found himself liking her fiery personality more with every waking moment. 

As he exited through the tall oak doors, he caught a glimpse of Vanadil's retreating figure as she rounded a corner and disappeared. He knew he must remain out of sight if he was to find out more about her. He could easily hear her sharp tongue and taunting voice if she discovered he was indeed following her.

He smiled at the very idea of her attempting to insult him, but thought it would be best to remain from her view in hopes to ease the tension that had already formed between them. 

Vanadil paused in midstep as she walked down the main corridor. She thought she heard the sound of footfalls behind her, but when upon checking, she saw there was no one to be found. She quickly shrugged to herself and continued to her destination. She figured it was one of the many servants carrying on the daily activities and duties.

The coolness of the fresh air brushed past her face as she left the stuffiness of the castle. She casually waved to some of the guards and picked up her pace to a light jog, as she was in a hurry to greet the new day with Eledhwen. As she stepped inside the barn, it only took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

A sense of serenity eased over her as she walked up to the beautiful bay horse. He was her best friend and was always there for her when none other had been. Holding out her palm, she offered him the apple and whispered a warm greeting to him. She was about to unlatch the stall's door when a flash of movement in the stable's doorway caught her attention. 

Looking over her shoulder, she saw a silhouette of a person approaching her. The morning sun streaming in the doorway blinded his identity so Vanadil thought nothing of it and turned back to Eledhwen. However, her hand once again froze about the door's latch when she heard a familiar and somewhat velvety voice.

"I see we meet here again, Vanadil."

Vanadil snatched her hand back and glared at the intruder challengingly. She was not at all surprised to see it was Legolas. 

Forcing her expression to soften slightly, she quickly found her voice and replied, "You have been following me then, have you?"

Smiling, Legolas nodded, "Call it what you please, but I'm delighted to have the chance to see you again."

Taking an unconscious step backward, Vanadil was speechless, a rare occurrence for her. What was he thinking, talking to her in such a manner? True, he was her betrothed but what were these peculiar feelings he seemed to conjure inside of her? Quickly regaining her composure, she remembered the conversation she shared with her mother the previous night. She could hear her mother's words replay in her mind. _For many seasons I have known Legolas and he is a valiant elf_. She knew her mother would not speak of anything but the truth, so why did she feel so hesitant around him? Turning her gaze to her right, Vanadil pretended to be interested in one of the knights leading his steed from the safety of the stable as she tried to think of an appropriate response.

However, before she could come up with a witty response, her train of thought was interrupted by a soft feeling upon her lips. It took a brief second for Vanadil to realize what was happening. Legolas' lips gently brushed against hers, capturing her full attention for the briefest of moments. All of her thoughts fled from her mind and were replaced by strange emotions. When he pulled away, Vanadil realized in alarm that her face felt as if it were on fire and she knew it showed as well. 

Choking up a reply, she whispered, "Why'd you do that?"

Stepping back, he gazed into her eyes and answered, "I apologize, Vanadil. I do not understand what got the better of me. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way and let you be on yours."

She nodded and watched his retreating figure until it was out of her sight. Turning back to Eledhwen, she sighed in both frustration and anger. She was rather frustrated that she had let herself be swept away by such a meek action and let it steel all sharp remarks from her thoughts. She was angry that Legolas had taken her by surprise. A soft voice in the back of her mind chided her. After all, he had apologized and seemed as though it had not been in his morning plans. Vanadil sighed in confusion and dismay when she realized the warm taste of his kiss still lingered upon her lips.

A/N: There's Chapter 4! Hope you like it. As always, please review! 


	5. Mixed Emotions

**Author's Note**- SO SORRY for taking so long to update. I understand that it is completely unacceptable. However, let's cut to the chase. Here's Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mixed Emotions  
  
Later that afternoon, Vanadil and Eledhwen made their way to the nearby village in hopes of seeking temporary refuge. Sighing, she fought to conceal the memory of this morning. Knowing she would feel better after talking to her long-time friend Kartha, she strolled through the joyful hum of the busy village.  
  
Smiling to herself, she felt her agitation somewhat ease. Kartha would know what to do. She knew Vanadil well and always was eager to dispose clever advice. Feeling her stomach slow, she rode down the narrow path to Kartha's house. However, before she could reach the quaint abode, a jolly voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Milady, what a pleasant surprise, but I know your visit did not come without reason," an older woman of about thirty-five exclaimed behind her.  
  
Nervously crossing her arms, Vanadil half-smiled and nodded, "I'm so glad I found you, Kartha. I really need to talk to you."  
  
Taken aback by Vanadil's somberness, Kartha frowned, "What could trouble you so? I don't believe I can recall seeing you solemn and serious. Where is the lighthearted and cheerful lass I so love to see?"  
  
Shrugging, she replied, "She has taken a temporary leave of absence while her father and betrothed meet at home to decide her future."  
  
Kartha looked at her thoughtfully. "Mayhap it is time for your future to take its course."  
  
Pushing down her frustration, Vanadil shrugged and taking a deep breath, told her the whole story of Legolas' arrival. Kartha listened earnestly and nodded in understanding.  
  
"You have conflicting emotions about him," Kartha said as soon as she finished. "You need be true to what you feel."  
  
Looking at her in confusion, Vanadil inquired, "Mayhap you tell me what you mean?"  
  
Smiling gently, she nodded, "On a conscious level, you seek to hate one who calls you his 'own.' However, the more his presence is felt, the more your anger weakens making way to the feeling beneath. You know of what I speak, but your stubbornness blinds you from the truth."  
  
"I loathe him, Kartha," Vanadil replied firmly.  
  
"I know you won't openly admit it even to yourself. Your building anger grows as your inner emotions do in need of concealing them."  
  
Vanadil frowned but didn't reply. A part of her grew frightened. What if Kartha was right? Silently mulling over the possibility, she thanked Kartha for her advice and turned to leave.  
  
Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kartha smiled, "Mayhap you trust me as you always have, and I feel your anger is not toward me."  
  
Mustering a weak smile, Vanadil nodded, "Much thanks to thee, Kartha. I hope to visit again soon."  
  
As she made her way to Eledhwen, she considered what Kartha had explained. Could she be right? Quickly mounting, she shook her head to clear her clouded mind. Impossible. She was thinking clearly and knew she was right. However, another thought invaded her mind. Why did she despise Legolas so much? He had never wronged her. It was true that she scarcely knew him, but a feeling stirred within her that startled her and made her uneasy. As she rode down the worn path through the forest, she realized that she had lost track of time. The sun was beginning to sink fast and the forest shadows were growing long. Cueing Eledhwen into a soft trot, she wondered how much trouble she caused her self by staying away for so long. Pondering her excuses to her father, she didn't notice the shadows that were following her.  
  
  
  
Aragorn groaned inwardly to himself. His daughter was no where to be found and had not even been seen for most of the day. This would normally not trouble him so had it not been for the fact that she had eluded her intended all day. He could not even contemplate a worthy excuse to give Legolas.  
  
"I apologize profusely for Vanadil's behavior. She'll be dealt with immediately upon her arrival." Aragorn told his friend.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself, Aragorn. She has a will of her own and should not be chained within the barriers of royal standards." Legolas reasoned.  
  
Aragorn shook his head in frustration, "You've not dealt with her will for as long as I."  
  
"Aye, but I will." Legolas replied. "I do not find it as appalling as you may believe."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Aragorn frowned, "Mayhap you know me too well."  
  
Smiling, he nodded, "For many years we fought together. I can not help but know your thoughts. Your daughter fears a prisoned life in which she is a possession. She fails to realize that she has created her own nightmarish future, one I would never let her live."  
  
"She is quite stubborn, that daughter of mine. She only wishes to see things her way." Aragorn explained. "I only hope the two of you will spend more time together and defeat these marriage demons."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Vanadil suddenly snapped out of her daydream when she heard the sharp sound of a twig snapping behind her. Turning around, she saw with alarm two cloaked figures on horseback emerge from the trees. Startled, she automatically reached for her bow and gasped when she realized she'd left it in the stable that morning. Before she could react, she heard the sharpness of an arrow whistling past her. Snatching her father's elven knife from her belt, she felt the anger rise within her. Who were these people?  
  
Her thought was answered by an intense pain ripping across her right shoulder. Out of reaction rubbed her shoulder and realized in dismay that it was soaking in blood. Knowing she was outnumbered and barely armed, she whirled Eledhwen around and kicked him into a frenzied gallop, hoping to lose them in the forest. Fear welled inside her as she fled for home. Although the hoof beats had ceased, Vanadil didn't slow until she was within the walls of the castle.  
  
Weak from pain, she meekly cried out for help as she struggled to stay on Eledhwen, her left hand holding her shoulder. Numerous guards appeared and Vanadil barely noticed her father and Legolas among them.  
  
Upon seeing her badly wounded shoulder, Aragorn exclaimed in alarm, "Vanadil what happened?!"  
  
Gasping for breath, she whispered, "I think it was bandits," before slipping unconscious from her horse's back and into a startled Legolas' arms.  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Finally! I've finished chapter five! For all those who thought I'd abandoned Heart of Fire, I'll have you know that college life has kept me EXTREMELY busy. I can't apologize enough for the length of time it took me to update. I hope this meets your expectations. As always, please read and review. No flames please, but constructive criticism is allowed. I reassure you that I've already begun chapter 6. 


	6. The Awakening

Chapter 6  
  
The Awakening  
  
Caught somewhere between sleep and awake, Vanadil half-struggled to open her eyes. However, her eyelids felt so heavy and her body as if it was made of lead. A dull throbbing in her shoulder forced her out of her lingering state, and she finally found strength to open her eyes a slit. A sharp stream of sunlight brought her even more out of her slumber, and she pulled herself into a somewhat sitting position.  
  
The heavy oak door opened, and a handmaiden quietly entered her room. Upon seeing Vanadil, she smiled and softly said, "Tis nice to see you've awoken, Milady. I shall go inform the king and queen now."  
  
Vanadil nodded and watched the door close behind her. Sighing, she wondered how long she had been lying in bed. It somewhat annoyed her that she had been laying around, which to her was a total waste of time. The door once again opened, and this time her mother entered.  
  
Smiling, her mother made her way across the room to Vanadil, and sat lightly on the edge of her bed.  
  
"I'm relieved to see you awake. Tis been two mornings since you last saw the light of day. You're quite lucky. The arrow only grazed your shoulder. You only required four stitches." She explained.  
  
"I'm glad to be awake as well. I'm not known for lounging," Vanadil replied, carefully propping herself up on some pillows. "I hope I haven't worried father too much, I know I trouble him enough as it is."  
  
"He's been very concerned. I know he'll be relieved as I that you've broken your slumber."  
  
Before Vanadil could reply, she heard the familiar sound of someone entering her room. Looking up from her mother, she saw her father walk toward her with relief etched across his face.  
  
"It is good fortune you've returned to us. The herbs administered for pain forced you to rest," he explained, then added with a slight smirk, "something I know you would not do otherwise."  
  
"I'm fine, Father. Next time I'll be sure to take more caution." She assured him.  
  
His smile slowly faded and was replaced by a more serious look. "There won't be a next time. Until those responsible for your injury are brought before me, you will not leave the grounds of this castle unless I am with you."  
  
Vanadil's breath caught in her throat, "You can't be serious, Father! Why will you keep me here like a prisoner?"  
  
"You aren't being kept like a prisoner, Vanadil. However, you must be reasonable. An attack on you is like an assault on Gondor. I've already sent out scouts." he insisted.  
  
She frantically thought of a way to change his mind. "They were probably just forest bandits, not intent on harming me personally. I just happened to be there."  
  
"I can't know that for sure," he said firmly. "However, I'm only doing this for your safety and well being. I can't stand to see you hurt."  
  
Vanadil blinked back angry tears and turned her face away in fury. She would not let them see her cry. She felt her mother's hand on her arm and heard her soft words.  
  
"Try to understand. He's doing what is best for you."  
  
Stubbornly, Vanadil refused to answer or even look at her parents. Finally, she heard their retreating footsteps and the door close behind them. Now that they were gone, she felt her tears flow freely down her face. How could they do this to her? As she angrily wept, she felt the heavy pulls of slumber drag her back into the familiar sleep.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, she awoke to find a bowl of lentil soup by her bedside. She was still too angry to eat and slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up. Although it was nigh six o'clock, she felt she had to leave the room before she went mad. Sighing in frustration she knew there would be no reason for her usual attire, and picked something that would also be in her parent's favor. Slipping on a pale coral gown, she hastily ran a brush through her hair, choosing to let it alone rather than pinning it up. As she set the brush down, a small shimmer caught her eye in the mirror. Her gaze fell to the Evenstar pendant which hung around her neck. Brushing her fingers slowly across the reflection in the mirror, she thought about the small symbol of the immortality which had been bestowed upon her. Vanadil knew that long before she was born, her mother had surrendered her immortality to be with Vanadil's father. However, the jewel was now hers and though she did not understand much of it, she knew she would greatly miss her parents when the day came that they would be taken from her while she lived on.  
  
As she left her chambers, she quickly decided that she would visit the gardens. This time of day they would be well abandoned and it was still within the boundaries which had been set for her.  
  
Silently making her way across the familiar old path, she noticed the castle made a soft glow spill over the garden, giving it an enchanting feel. Vanadil quickly found her favorite childhood spot; a large stone under a knotted oak tree surrounded by flowers, and sat down. Gazing into the small stream that ran through the massive garden, she began to ponder ways to change her father's mind. She was so deep in thought that she jumped when a shadow fell upon her.  
  
Somewhat shaken, she looked up and glared at the intruder. It was Legolas.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed, annoyed that she had let him startle her.  
  
"The same as you. I'm sorry I frightened you, Milady," he replied.  
  
Vanadil grimaced. She never liked to be called such formal names.  
  
"Please don't call me that. Vanadil is fine, and you didn't frighten me," she stubbornly replied.  
  
At that, Legolas failed to hide his smile. He knew she was stubborn and would never admit it. Nodding, he agreed, "Very well then, Vanadil." Offering her his hand, he added, "Shall we walk?"  
  
Vanadil looked at his hand hesitantly, trying to decide whether to accept his offer or let her stubbornness decide. Finally, she took a deep breath and slid her hand into his.  
  
As they walked under the canopy of willow trees, she couldn't help but notice how warm his hand was against hers. She thought about the last time she had felt this calm, but could not remember. His soft voice brought her attention back to the present.  
  
"I've not seen such beauty in so long," he exclaimed.  
  
Vanadil nodded, "This is one of the most beautiful places in Gondor, Milord."  
  
Legolas looked at her and smiled, "Please don't call me that. Legolas is fine."  
  
She jerked her gaze to him in amusement, "Are you mocking me?"  
  
Legolas smiled and shrugged. Vanadil smiled to herself. 'Well, two can play at that game,' she thought.  
  
"Very well then, Legolas," she replied. As they continued to walk, they talked a bit about Mirkwood and Gondor. As she heard the descriptions of Mirkwood, she found her curiosity pique.  
  
"I should very much like to see a place like that." She mused.  
  
"You're quite adventurous aren't you?" he asked.  
  
She agreed, "Yes, but that's ending for awhile. I'm confined to the castle grounds."  
  
"You father just doesn't want to see you get hurt or worse," Legolas attempted to persuade her.  
  
Vanadil kicked at a rock in her path, "I can fend for myself. I've done so before."  
  
Legolas nodded but said nothing. He did not want to put himself in the middle of Vanadil and Aragorn. Still, he felt himself growing fonder of the headstrong maiden with every step he took.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled her hand from his. "I'm sorry, it is late and I need be on my way. I thank thee for the company, Legolas." She exclaimed and left before he could reply.  
  
As he watched the fleeting figure, he softly whispered, "Vanadil."  
  
  
  
Agilely running up the stairs to her chamber, Vanadil's mind reeled at what had happened. She had actually not minded Legolas' company and that frightened her. She had always relied on her willful nature for security and protection. However, this was the first time she could remember letting her guard down.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she took deliberate deep breaths, desperately trying to calm herself. Somehow she had to get away, even if just for a few hours. Feeling more at ease, she remembered what she had heard her father say a few days ago. He would be away tomorrow tending to some sort of duties. Smiling to herself, she decided that she would sneak out of the castle early in the morning after her father had left and be back before he returned. He would never know her absence.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Vanadil watched her father leave with his escort, and to her delight she noticed most of the servants where not yet awake. She quickly, set out to the stable where she was sure Eledhwen would be glad to see her. Slinging a small satchel of necessities over her good shoulder, she picked up her bow and quiver, determined not to be caught unprepared this time.  
  
The sweet smell of hay and leather welcomed her as she slipped silently into the stable. She lightly set her supplies down in front of Eledhwen's stall and reached into the pocket of her tunic, pulling some cubes of sugar out for him.  
  
Vanadil all but sang as she readied him for their short journey. She was so happy to have the chance for some freedom, however small it might be. However, as she led Eledhwen from his stall and paused to pick up her supplies, she felt a hand close gently around her arm. Yanking her arm from the grasp, she whirled around coming face to face with Legolas.  
  
"You're not supposed to be doing this," he exclaimed.  
  
Vanadil felt frustrated well inside her. "If you're not here to help me, then just keep out of my way. This doesn't concern you," she exclaimed.  
  
He smirked and picked up her satchel, "You shouldn't be carrying this with your shoulder. Hurry and get your things. We must be going if we're to be home before Aragorn finds you've gone."  
  
Rendered speechless, Vanadil snatched her bow and quiver and followed Legolas down the aisle of the stable.  
  
***Author's note- Here's Chapter Six! I'm very proud of getting it up so quickly. Reviews motivate me. This is sort of 1 ¼ chapters. I feel the last section sort of is an intro to chapter 7. I apologize if it's a little choppy. As always, please read and review. No flames but constructive criticism is welcomed. --Celestial Lady 


	7. A Change of Heart

****Author's Note****I know it has been a ridiculously long time since I've updated and for that I apologize.  I did not anticipate many things happening with school and with life in general.  I regret having to put my fanfiction on the back burner for a while, but I do have to say that school does come first.  I know, I know, but hey, I'm paying through the nose in tuition, so that does help me prioritize.  Anyway, here is the long awaited 7th chapter to my story, Heart of Fire.  Enjoy!

A Change of Heart 

As Vanadil and Legolas rode across the plains leading to the forest, her mind reeled at what was happening.  She could not actually believe that Legolas was aiding her in, well, disobeying her father.  It didn't seem to be in his nature to go against someone's wishes.  Quickly pushing the thought from her mind, she turned her concentration to following Legolas as he made his way down a slight incline toward the woods, which would serve to conceal their whereabouts to any random passerby. 

"Why do you risk helping me?" she finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Perhaps it is a minor stepping stone I intended to take in my efforts to cross the river of trust with you," he replied, not looking back.  "Besides, I do not think your father will be too angered if he knew you were in my company."

Rolling her eyes, Vanadil muttered under her breath, "Of course, you could get away with much more than his own daughter could."

At that Legolas turned around and half-smiled at her, "I'm sure he would not be as lenient as you may think if something were to happen to you in my care."

Vanadil's jaw dropped in horror and realization, as she remembered what tones her father could not hear did not necessarily mean Legolas couldn't.  Then, she gritted her teeth as Legolas' words registered in her mind.  She quickly cued Eledhwen into a slightly faster gait as she rode up beside him.

"Perhaps, you might tell me what you mean by your choice of words," she retorted, failing to check her anger. "I believe you are quite mistaken if you think I will surrender myself to your "care."  I am no one's charge, and I belong to no one."

Legolas stopped and sighed inwardly in frustration.  Could he not say anything without her twisting his words around?  This was not going as well as he had planned, although he had known it was not an easy route to her heart.  He was convinced an easy way did not exist.  

Narrowing his eyes, he looked at her firmly, "No, Vanadil.  That is not what I thought or meant.  I never once thought of you as helpless property.  You do not need to fear that with me.  I am neither oppressive nor see you as anything but my equal."

Looking back ahead, Legolas continued riding along the well-worn path that wove its way through the ancient trees and vegetation.  Vanadil rode along in silence, her mind mulling over his words.  Could it be true?  Legolas would not treat as she had seen other men treat their mates?  Of course, her parents had always had an extremely loving and glorious relationship, but she had always thought it to be due to their incredible history.  Indeed, Legolas made her feel rather uncomfortable, and gave her feelings she could not remember feeling before.  Could that be part of her resentment towards him?  She had always felt so in control of herself.  However, when Legolas walked into her life, that comfort zone was shattered.  

In truth, she did not even remember why she felt bitterness toward him.  Deep down, she knew, on his part, he had done nothing wrong.  In fact, a part of her was surprised, and yet, somehow, relieved that he had just stood up to her.

Vanadil was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as Legolas halted and dismounted by a small stream.  

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need to rest.  Your stamina has not yet had time to return and you will need your strength for the return ride home," he explained, walking over to help her off her horse.  

Vanadil looked at him for a moment, fighting back the overwhelming surge of annoyance, as she swallowed her pride and allowed him to help her this one time.  She knew, deep down, he was right.  Her shoulder painfully throbbed and she felt weaker than she could remember feeling for a long time.  However, she would rather Eledhwen step on her foot than let Legolas know that.  Somehow, she had a gnawing feeling that he knew her pain and exhaustion but kindly spoke nothing of it.  She handed Eledhwen's reins to Legolas as she slowly sat down under a massive oak, using the huge trunk to lean against.  

After securing the horses, Legolas lightly sat down under the tree, however, a few feet away from Vanadil.  He did not want to push his luck with the headstrong maiden by being closer to her though his heart longed to be right by her side.  

Vanadil wrapped her arms around her knees and stared out into the slow moving water of the stream.  Streams of sunlight danced upon the water as they slipped through the few openings in the dense canopy of the trees.  

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her own words nearly choking her.

Legolas looked at her in surprise, "For what?"

She squeezed her eyes shut as she searched for an answer.  What was she sorry for?  Although she was not quite sure, she knew there must be some reason.

"For my rudeness," she said after what seemed like an eternity to her.

"You were only protecting yourself," he replied softly.  "In truth, relief fills my heart that you did not give into destiny as easily as most.  Than again, you're not just any maiden but Aragorn's daughter.  I would have expected nothing less of you."

Vanadil looked at him and smiled lightly, "Mayhap you will tell me why you think the victory is yours.  A winner to this battle has yet to be declared."

Legolas smirked, "Ah, you're quite quick, Vanadil, daughter of Aragorn.  I see then I have yet much work to do."

Slowly standing up, as not to aggravate her shoulder, she made her way to Eledhwen.  _Maybe not as much work as you think_, she thought.  

Turning back to Legolas, she replied, "Perhaps it is time we return; we've risked enough today."    

This time she allowed Legolas to help her into the saddle, only because it hurt too much to raise her arm too high, or so she told herself.  Once Legolas was on his horse, the two wove their way back through the trees.  Luckily, it was still long before nightfall, Vanadil saw to her relief.  Suddenly, when they had reached the end of the woods, Legolas pulled his mount to a short stop.  

"What is it?" Vanadil asked in surprised.

Legolas looked at her quickly than looked ahead, "I might have sworn I heard an odd noise.  However, everything seems in order."

A ball of fear seemed to form in her stomach as she remembered her attackers from the other night.  Unconsciously, she cued Eledhwen a few steps closer to Legolas and looked around.  

Legolas shrugged and continued on their way.  His elven senses picked up her fear, though he said nothing of it.  The sooner they returned home, the better.

It was nearly another two hours before they returned home and put their horses away.  Vanadil was giving Eledhwen his last bit of sugar, when she once again felt a soft hand on her arm.  She knew who it was and resisted her urge of frustration, which was now more of habit than actual feeling.

"We must go," Legolas told her.  

Nodding, Vanadil turned from Eledhwen softly made their way down the cobblestone aisle way and out of the barn.  Luckily the castle was not far, and once inside, she would feel much relief, as she would know for sure her father would not catch her deeds for the day.  

The castle guards nodded curtly at them as the two entered through the two huge, golden doors.  When the doors shut behind, Vanadil slowly looked at Legolas.

"Umm…thank you," she stammered, "for accompanying me out.  I…know you didn't have to."

Legolas took her hand in his before, and before she had a chance to protest replied, "You know not how truthful it really is when I say it was my pleasure, Vanadil.  Anytime my help is needed, all you must do is ask."

At that, he quickly bent down and kissed her before turning and leaving to his own chambers.  

"Mm." Was all Vanadil could find to say as she realized that, this time, she had no will to fight his affection.

***Author's note*** There you have it folks!  The next installment of Heart of Fire.  I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but I'm going to try to get them up more often than I have been and that will require them to be a little shorter.  I figure frequency is better than length but that's just me.  As always, R and R.  No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome.

            --Celestial Lady


End file.
